The finger-operated leverage tools, such as nail clippers or tweezers, always include oppositely disposed lever elements which are secured together at one end and held in a slight angular position with respect to each other. The tools are operated by forcing the two lever elements together to accomplish either a nail clipping or a grasping function.
Such tools are operated by the thumb and forefinger of the person using the tool. The tools are normally chrome plated and have a very smooth and slick exterior surface.
Some of these tools have laterally extending serrations extending across the finger gripping areas to provide the operator with a better grasp of the tool and to permit the fingers from slipping thereon while the tool is being used. However, the plating material applied to the tools often substantially fills the serrations, and very littler frictional force is therefore provided by the serrations. As a result, existing tools are often difficult to graph and operate, and this is particularly true of elderly people.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a finger-operated leverage tool that has a frictional surface secured to the gripping areas thereof to prevent the fingers from slipping on the tool while it is being used.
A further object of this invention is to provide a finger-operated leverage tool that will provide a frictional surface on the finger grasping areas that is much less expensive and more functional than the serrations commonly used on tools of the prior art.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.